Imprinted savior
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: What do you get when you mix a suicidal Gothic teen and an imprinted shape-shifter? Will Embry's love and devotion be enough to save his soul-mate? the Gothic teen is hiding secrets then everyone knows about.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I Don't OWN Twilight...I'm in a dark mood so don't judge this story for the mood.

My eyes snap open at the thought of another painful day of boring school, I wanted to die so much that I wondered if people would notice a body hanging from the gym's rafters?

I slowly got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I could see a body that would be the envy of the female student body if I chose to wear form fitting clothes. But as soon as they saw my wrists they would be shocked, from my elbow down was scars from the years of cutting myself, only to be saved at the last minute from the final cut to end my pathetic life. My face was pale but then I never went out into the sun if there were any sun in Forks, Washington.

Shrugging I went to my closet and got out my normal attire, black Tripp pants and a long sleeve shirt to hide the scars from everyone. Not that I cared much. I got dressed and headed downstairs to my lonely kitchen to eat a lonely meal...my parents were never home. They were married to work, they traveled back and forth to Port _Angeles__, I think they may have a house out there just to avoid their problem child aka me. _

_I only saw them once or twice a week, that is if I'm lucky. They only came to refill the fridge and sign any papers that were from school and to check to see if I finally committed the act. _

_I washed the dishes, and left the house to go to school. _

_The school was buzzing with gossip of new students, which was good news to me, maybe they will leave me alone for once. _

_I sat in the very back of the class, with my hood up and earbuds in. the teachers didn't notice me listening to music and not their lectures. That's when I noticed one of the new students, she was pale and had blonde hair. She could be a supermodel, she had the strangest eyes that I've ever seen before they were golden. _

_I rolled my eyes at the goofy love-stuck stares she was getting. The male next to her was a body builder, he was huge! I had to hide a grin as the big body builder wrapped his arm around the blonde supermodel's shoulders as the groans of despair started._

_The next one was the a__thletic__ type, but he looked to be Native American, like the ones down at La Push. Why was he going to a public school? More importantly why was he coming over to my area of the forbidden zone? Was he trying to kill his budding popularity? _

_The guy sat down beside me, oh right, I was the only one that didn't have an assigned partner in science. The other two went to the empty table. _

_"Name's Embry." he stated_

_I turned and looked into his dark eyes. I saw the quick intake of breathe of his. Then he blinked as the other two glanced at him. _

_"Don't bother talking to her, she won't be around much longer." one of the popular girls states clearly flirting as she glared at me. I wanted to raise one single digit in the middle of my hand._

_"Your roots clearly need a touch up," I reply, then I wondered why I started talking back?_

_She huffed and sat down._

_I turned off my ipod, stupid me I forgot to charge the blasted thing. _

_"Friend of yours?" Embry asks, trying to get me to talk...why?_

_"I have no friends." I answered in an emotionless voice._

_"You do now," Embry disagrees_

_I pretended to listen to the teacher, as he droned on about the reproductive cycle of plants. As soon as the bell rang, I quickly left...and I was being followed. _

_Turns out this Embry guy was in all of my classes. Even had one of his friends, he had called Jake and a girl named Nessie. _

_As soon as lunch rolled around, I noticed the Cullens and Hales were sitting at my table..._

_Embry and Jake were sitting at the table across from them, with Nessie. I walked away then trying to avoid them..but the luck wasn't with me as Embry stood up and walked over to me and lead me against my will to his table. _

_I could feel the glares from the females thinking they had a chance with Embry, cause it was clear that Nessie and Jake were a couple along with the eight Cullens. _

_"You have no idea what you're doing." I inform them, _

_"Then tell us?" Jake asks, _

_"You're killing your popularity points just by letting me sit with you." I answer. _

_I stood up and left, I was ditching the rest of school. _


	2. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: as you can guess, this story takes place way after Breaking Dawn...so all the humans that the Cullens knew are long gone...

Day after day, I was becoming increasingly annoyed by this Embry guy; he sat by me everyday in class and in the cafeteria. I now had a permanent seat in between him and kid named Seth, who transferred from the Rez.

What was more irritating was the way Embry kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

There were changed in me that i found shocking as well, every time i thought picking up my razor to slice a new line on my leg, i ran out of space on my arms. I would aways see a flash of Embry's face looking at me with concern in his dark eyes.

I shook my head clearing it of the thoughts that were about to spin out of control, i wasn't anything i wasn't a supermodel...I was the poster child for neglectful parents.

I was in my room working on homework, I was ten chapters ahead...just because I had problems didn't mean i was stupid.

I had my window open, when I heard something outside. I stood up from my desk and went over to the window and looked out...i could swear i saw glowing eyes in the darkness. I blinked then the glowing orbs were gone.

"You have been awake to long," I mumbled to myself, as i stripped for bed and changed into fanel nightclothes.

That was the first night, i dreamt of Embry.

The next day, i awoke to the sound of a car engine. One i didn't know. My window overlooked the road. So i saw a Mercedes parked out front. That car didn't belong in front of my house.

I watched as the figure got out and just stared at the house, like he was paying his respects to someone. But no one had been in this house for years since the last police chief lived here.

I didn't know who this person was and he was starting to worry me. He then looked up and saw me gawking at him.

He nodded then got back into the car, and took off. Who was he?

I found out who the man was when I went back to school, I had passed out at school, and was rushed to the hostipal. The man that stared at my house was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I was in a bed with IV lines running to my wrists, I was supervised around the clock.

I looked up as the blonde doctor walked into my room. "Says here that your parents work in Port _Angeles." he was looking at my chart. _

_"__Does that chart say, I have been in and out of this hospital since I was ten?" I asked clear headed for once._

_Dr. Cullen looked at me with concern that I wanted to scream and throw something at him. I didn't want anyone's pity or concern. "We tried to call your parents but we didn't receive an answer, their offices said they haven't worked there in years." _

_Crap, crap, crap, and double crap...what was I going to do now? _

_Dr. Cullen moved to sit to beside my bedside. "Why don't you tell me, why the school gave us a false number?" _

_I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were golden, or the way his expression was trustworthy, I didn't know him from Adam from the bible story. _

_Something screamed at me that this person, was not human. _

_"That chart has a bunch of lies in it. As does everything that records my history." I state as I looked around. "my real name is __Autumn." _

_"Well Autumn, tell me how to contact your parents, so we can get everything settled." Dr. Cullen states_

_I took a huge breathe, "You can't find them because my mother died from giving birth to me." _

_Dr. Cullen looked at me like he didn't believe me. _

_I let down the i__llusion, the one that made me appear to be fully human. _

_Dr. Cullen gasped as he heard my heart beat, that sounded like a humming bird's wings. _

_"I know you're not human, Dr. Cullen." I whisper, "I can't hear your heartbeat." _

_"How?" Dr. Cullen asks shocked _

_"I think you know how, Ness is just like me." I reply_

_W__e both looked toward the door, someone was coming, _

_I quickly put the illusion but up, to make me looked like a suicidal person. _

_"Dr. Cullen, we can't reach anyone that will be able to watch her." the nurse informs_

_"I'll personally take her under guardianship, my wife can watch her during the day." Dr. Cullen replies. _

_The nurse didn't look to convinced. _

_"My parents didn't want me, I don't want to be a burden to anyone. They did set up a trust fund to pay for anything I needed." I explained, that wasn't a complete lie, I did have a trust fund, it just wasn't from my parents. _

_Dr. Cullen signed my release papers, and told the staff he was leaving early to take me to his house. _

_Once we were in his car, he glanced at me. _

_"I really am suicidal but I just can't die like normal people." I explain, _

_"Why would you want to end your life?" he asked_

_"I'm a murderer." I answer, "I killed my mother just as Nessie did." _

_"Nessie didn't kill her mother." Dr. Cullen states, "You know her mother and father already." _

_That shocked me how could a half-vampire not kill their human mother? _

_"Her mother is Bella, and her father is Edward." Dr. Cullen continued "Edward saved Bella, just in time." _

_"He changed her." I state, _

_"Why didn't your biological father return to collect you?" He asked _

_"that makes me sound like a piece of property." I reply but I thought about it. "I don't know, it was a long time ago, my guess is he was taken out." _

_we arrived at his house, I stayed in the car as the pixie like girl ran out at top speed followed by a caramel haired woman, _

_"Carlisle! You just disappeared from Alice's Sight, we were worried." the woman states as she embraced Dr. Cullen. _

_Edward came out then, "What do you mean by another hybrid?" _

_I was lost, I didn't know what was going on. Edward's eyes zeroed in on me then. I felt like shrinking into the seat then. Steeling myself, I got out of the car. _

_"You're that girl from school." Alice states, "the one everyone says won't be around much longer." _

_"I do fake my own death, so I can leave and start fresh some place else." I answer, "I was planning on it before you showed up." _

_Nessie walked out and looked at me, "What are you doing here?" _

_"The Dr brings his work home with him." I reply, then I let the illusion drop again. _

_Nessie ran gracefully toward me. "I never met a female hybrid before." She hugged me._

_I stood there unable to think. _

_"We try to stay away from the ones who think humans are nothing but food." Nessie explains as she released me, "that means I can show you what I can do!" she touched my face as images sprang to life in my mind. _

_I saw images of her with Jake, but that changed as I saw a wolf right next to her. Then images of me and Embry together, the coloring was hopeful. _

_"Don't do it, Alice." Edward warned _

_"But look at how She's dressed...if she is going to be with us. She'll need new clothes!" Alice exclaims _

_"Are you thirsty? Jasper asks, as he walked out to calm Alice down. _

_I blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"_

_They all looked at me confused. _

_"You never hunted before?" Nessie asks, shocked _

_"Hunted what?" I ask "I never drank blood at all, well I guess I did when my biological mother was carrying me" _

_Nessie took my hand, "You're changing into something fit for running, I'll show you how to hunt Cullen style." _


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie lead (well dragged would be a better) me up to her room. "The cottage needs to be restored before we can move back in, but I have some clothes that might fit you."

I just nod numbly, "What does being thirsty feel like?"

Nessie turned and looked at me, "For the others, it feels like your throat is on fire, at least that's how they describe it. But for me, since I'm half-human...I'll show my existence later. Being thirsty feels like I have a sore throat, like humans get." she then handed me a pair of dark blue jeans, "Not black but close enough, the shirt's going to be ruined so want to change?"

I nod numbly, this was happening so fast...i denied my vampiric nature for so long...I didn't want to embrace the part of me that murdered my mother. I changed into my borrowed clothes.

Nessie stared at me, as I tugged the sweater over my waist. "You loved her?"

I nod again, a few tears pricking my eyes, "Yes, I can't come to terms with what I am, when I don't have family."

Nessie reached out to me, not touching me but she wiped away the tears. "We don't belong to either the humans or vampires."

I gave her a grin, "we're different, but we blend in better."

I followed her down the stairs, everyone was waiting well at least the vampires were. Nessie glared at the others as they wanted to be involved with my first hunting lesson.

"No, this is the first time. I get to have a friend that is just like me." Nessie states, as she touched Bella's face enforcing her words with emotions.

I shifted my weight, I wanted to leave and never return. But these creatures were fast becoming my friends, now that I revealed the fact that I have the gift to hide what they are.

Nessie and I went out the back, into the backyard and we headed into the forest. She turned back "Watch me," she took a few steps back and leap over the river.

I shrugged, I was always so controlled as to not give away that I was different. But I copied Nessie's moves perfectly and found out that I enjoyed it.

"Come on," Nessie urged, "we can jump the river later. we're on a hunting trip."

I followed as she went deeper into the forest, she stopped and looked at me. "Okay, now close your eyes."

I did so,

"What do you hear or smell?"

I heard the sound of my heart beating and Nessie's and two more large hearts just ahead of us, but their scent was mouthwatering but had the edge of human. "everything,"

"Jake and Embry are watching us." Nessie informs, "That's the closer hearts."

I let my unused instincts take over, I could smell something with a nutty flavor, my guess would be herbivores. "What now?"

"Go." Nessie answers, "And try to stay just to the herbivores."

I nod and glided to where I heard the beating of the hearts.

I heard Nessie's footsteps as she followed me, but I was too concerned with my now aching throat. The ache was almost like I had cotton shoved down my throat.

I was also being shadowed by the two wolves now...had to think about that later.

I found a herd of deer, I sprang at the largest one before it even knew I was the danger. As I locked my jaws onto the deer's neck, my lips parted and my teeth cut into the fur, fat and sinew allowing the warm liquid to flow into my mouth.

The red liquid was like nothing, I've ever tasted before. I wanted more. Once I drained that one, I looked up and found the herd was running, that gave me a thrill that I didn't know I could feel. I gave chase and took down another smaller one.

The sound of applause brought me back to my senses. I turned and saw Nessie leaning against a tree, there were three animals down. So she must have hunted while I was lost in my own bloodlust.

"I never watched another hybrid hunt before, surprising that was good." Nessie states, "for your first time, with practice you could hunt larger animals"

I felt myself blush. "Thanks," I then looked at where I heard the other two large hearts.

"She knows about you two, you might as well come out." Nessie called out

I took a step back as two huge wolves step out of the forest, the largest one walked over to Nessie and she caressed his muzzle in a loving way. The two then looked at the wolf with the gray fur with black spots on his back. His eyes were the same that often stared at me in class. Nessie wasn't lying when she told me that Jake and Embry were wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

The wolf stared at me before turning back into the forest, I wanted to reach out and stop him.

"He's just going to phase back to human, I think he needs to explain his attraction to you." Nessie explains,

Phase? Attraction to me? What was so special about me? I glanced at Nessie, she was beautiful, she could be anything, why choose a high school student?

"We'll leave you two alone. Embry can lead you back to the house." Nessie states, as she sprinted off with the russet colored wolf at her heels.

Embry came back walking on two legs this time,

"Hey," I greet unsure

"Hey." Embry responds

I couldn't help but stare at Embry, he didn't look right in a shirt...stop it, _Autumn. It wasn't right of you to ogle some guy who can change into a wolf. _

___So you just drank the blood from two deer, isn't that strange that you could start a friendship with a wolf-boy?__ A strange voice stated inside my mind. _

_"Not that I don't mind that you're staring at me, but could you start breathing?" Embry asks, not __embarrassed__ at all. He sounded kinda of smug. _

_I rolled my eyes but I did start breathing again, I didn't realize I was holding my breathe. "I wasn't staring, you are kinda strange...in a cool way." _

_"yeah..I didn't except you to be a hybrid...i was trying to figure out a way to speak to you about what I am." Embry states, "So uh...where should I begin?" _

_"How about Jake and Nessie? He looks older then her." I answer_

_Embry smiled at me, my already fluttering heart beat picked up. _

_"He is older then her...c__hronologically__speaking." Embry replies, "He's sixteen...has been for awhile, same with me. Since we're wolves, we stop aging." _

_"Frozen in time..." I whisper, just as I was. _

_"Yep," Embry agrees, "I have sensitive senses." _

_I didn't know where to start, _

_"How old are you?" Embry asks_

_"Seventeen," was my automatic lie, then I sighed "but I've been alive for around fifteen or sixteen years." _

_We started walking back to the Cullens' house playing twenty questions. Embry explained how Jake imprinted on Nessie. _

_"So that's what happened to you?" I ask _

_Embry nods, "Yeah...i didn't know I would imprint."_

_"So what about your...family?" I ask_

_Embry's expression darkened, "Jake, Leah and Seth are my only family I have left...well I guess you can count the Cullens..since I've been living with them for awhile." _

_"How long is awhile?" I ask_

_"forty years or so. Time seems to slip by when you're frozen in time." Embry answers, "We did come back when Charlie and Sue passed away." _

_"Sorry," I mumbled _

_"it's okay, Leah and Seth knew it would happen...they stayed in La Push to welcome new wolves into the pack, because Jake can't bare to leave Ness behind." Embry explains, _

_I didn't know what to say about that. _

_"When I decided to leave, there were fliers everywhere from my mom." Embry laughed "Jake broke and allowed me to tell her about everything." _

_we went back inside and the Cullens looked at me, _

_"We heard your __conversation," the blonde states as she reached out to be and hugged me._


	5. Chapter 5

The following day after Carlisle let me stay home the reasonable amount of days for someone on suicide watch, I went to school and got a collective gasps from the other students.

"What?" I ask, looking around.

"You were gone for a few days, there was a bet going around that you uh...offed yourself." Edward murmured to me as I went with him and Bella, to English class. Embry was at the next table, he looked at me and winked. I smiled slightly at him which made a few people cringe in fear.

Edward was hard pressed to keep a smile from growing on his face.

_Shut up, mind reader. _I thought as I sat down next to Embry.

I turned on my ipod, as I laid my head on the desk. Ready to take a nap, but a hand slamming down next to my head made me jump.

"Do you have something to hand in?" the teacher asks,

"If you're asking for the five paragraph essay on the chapters, we had read in class. I suggest looking in the basket for turned in work, I'm sure it was already turned in two weeks ago." I answer

the teacher turned and walked back to his desk and checked the basket and then began his lecture where he left off. Edward raised one eyebrow at me,

_what do you think I do? I am the depressed gothic chick, but I'm making straight A's _I thought at him,

I went back to listening to music until the end of class, Embry carried my books for me. Which earned me some glares from the females.

"I think you got a fan club," I state as we got to my locker, Embry leans against the side of the wall, since my locker was the last one in the roll.

"Don't care." Embry replies, "I like you, you're good with weird."

I grinned at him, "Gee, I wonder why."

I had study hall this hour, so I didn't get anything from my locker except my binder that had some written things, we started down the hall when someone tripped me and I went down to the ground. I glanced up to see one of the poplar girls, just grinning at me.

That's it! I had enough!

I could control my vampiric strength, I have been for a while so I wouldn't be found out in gym.

"Fair warning," I state as I pushed myself up from the ground and turned to my attacker, "Try that again, and I'll rip your hair out."

"You wouldn't dare, why don't you go slit your wrists." she reply, I haven't bothered memorizing the fully human names.

"Leave my girl alone." Embry growled as he put his arm around my waist. "I believe I could you and half the football team in the hospital."

the girl looked between me and Embry... "Since when!?"

"First day here, Miss Prissy." I answer calmly.

A cool hand touched my shoulder, "Something wrong here?"

I glanced and smiled at Emmett,

"N..nothing." The girl replies and left her heels clicking as she went.

"Come on, little sis." Emmett states loud enough for the group to hear, "I'll escort you as well."

I was shocked at that, "What?"

Emmett looked like Rose refused him a pleasurable evening of her company. "Oopss."

At lunch, I was still confused about Emmett putting me under his protection as his 'Little Sis.' I went to sit with Embry, Seth and Jake.

"What's going on here?" I ask, "why did Emmett call me his sister? I barely know you guys?"

If looks could kill a vampire, Emmett would be dead seven times over at the looks he was getting now.

"that was suppose to be a surprise, Emmett." Nessie growled low.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Congrats, you're going to be a Cullen!" Alice states, "Mom and Dad talked to social services about adopting you."

"Emmett can't keep a secret to save his life." Bella comments

we all knew that he could keep the biggest secret of the Cullens.

I was going to be a part of a family? I never had a family before the people that posed as my parents, I hired off the streets then I cleaned them up and shipped them off to better parts of the world.

"Oh and after school, we're going shopping." Alice states, her light golden eyes gleaming.

DarkPriestess66: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

After school, I was dragged against my will into Alice's Porsche!

"Being a Cullen, means no arguing with me." Alice states, as she drove.

What was with vampires and speed? I pressed myself against the seat. I hope if I stay very still that Alice could see around me.

I stared with longing toward Hot Topic, Alice shuddered at the store muttering something about to much black. She dragged me to JC Penny's to get things for my room at the house, then she started piling bright colored clothes at me. She forced me into the dressing room to try out these colors.

And I glared at her the entire time,

"No skirts!" I growled at her, she just laughed and told me to get over it.

As soon as she let me roam by myself as she bought more clothes for the family, I went to Hot Topic.

I grabbed several items, I had my eye on for a while. Turns out that Alice already had a credit card with my name on it in her pocket. Chokers, bracelets, hair bleaching kit, a few items that would pass Alice's fashion sense, because it was feminine without being too girly.

I paid for everything and turned to see Alice standing outside the store tapping her foot.

I smiled smugly at her, "I got to go and you didn't know."

"Come on, we got one more store to go to." Alice replies,

"You better not take me to a salon in Paris." I state

"Thinking about it." Alice replies, then looked at my hair.

Alice took me to get a new bed, dresser and desk along with a laptop.

Once we got back home, I was ravenous but I wasn't sure if I was hungry from a human standard or if I was thirsty.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips. Going up to my room, I fell onto my bed.

"Fun, isn't she?" Nessie asks, as she came and surveyed the damage.

I barely had the energy to raise my head, "I want to sleep for a whole week,"

Nessie began to unload all my stuff and put them in their proper places, "Hair bleaching?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of re-dying my hair." I answer as I tossed the empty can into the trashcan.

"Can I help?" Nessie asks,

"Sure," I answer, "Why did you guys decide to let me into your family?

Nessie came over and lays down next to me, "From the moment Embry had imprinted on you, I knew you were meant to be with us."

"How do you live with what you could have done?" I asked as I was fighting sleep.

"You mean If I killed my mom? I doubt that I would have lived with myself. But I have a feeling if I did kill my mom, Aunt Rose would have taken me in." Nessie answers, "You're not a murderer, you know?"

"What?" I ask

"It was your mother's choice to have a tryst with a vampire. I guess she didn't know he was one." Nessie answers, "I know for a fact that Mom loved me when she was human and I loved her from the inside at least, then after she was reborn. We were as close as ever."

"Will I ever have a relationship like that with one of the others?" I ask

"That's up to you," Nessie answers, "I know let's have a slumber party tonight!"


End file.
